This invention relates to a dispensing device, and more particularly to a dispensing device for a container having an outlet hole formed in the wall thereof, said dispensing device being mounted on said outlet hole of said container.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional container for mineral water, including a plastic bag (A) having a dispensing device (B) mounted on the lower portion thereof, and a cardboard box to hold said plastic bag (A) having a hole (C1) from which said dispensing device (B) protrudes. A user can open the dispensing device (B) to obtain mineral water contained in the plastic bag (A).
FIG. 2 shows a perspective exploded view of the conventional dispensing device (B). The dispensing device (B) includes inner and outer mounting plates (B1, B2) respectively adhered to the wall of the plastic bag (A). A central hole is formed in the inner and outer mounting plates (B1, B2) allowing mineral water to flow out. The outer mounting plate (B2) has a hollow cylindrical member extending from the central hole thereof. The cylindrical member has three studs (B21, B22, B23) formed on the internal surface thereof at equally spaced angular distances, and a first outlet hole (B24) is formed at the outer edge of said cylindrical member. A tubular stopper (B3) is rotatably inserted in the hollow cylindrical member of the outer mounting plate (B2). The tubular stop (B3) has a boss (B31) formed on the periphery of the open end thereof, and a second outlet hole (B32) formed in the wall thereof. The mineral water contained in the plastic bag (A) is permitted to flow out through the dispensing device when the tubular stopper (B3) is rotated to enable the second outlet hole (B32) to align with the first outlet hole (B24).
In assembling this device, the tubular stopper (B3) may be inserted into the cylindrical member of the outer mounting plate (B2) in any of three positions. In the first position, the boss (B31) of the stopper (B3) limits the rotation of the stopper (B3) to 120 degrees between the studs (B21, B22). When the boss (B31) abuts the stud (B21), the second outlet hole (B32) is aligned with the first outlet hole (B24), allowing the mineral water to flow out through said first and second outlet holes (B24, B32). In the second position, the boss (B31) limits the stopper (B3) to rotation between the studs (B21, B23). When the boss (B31) abuts the stud (B21), the second outlet hole (B32) is aligned with the first outlet hole (B24), allowing the mineral water to flow out through said first and second outlet holes (B24, B32). In the third position, the boss (B31) of the stopper (B3) limits the stopper (B3) to rotation between the studs (B22, B23). However, in the third position, the second outlet hole (B32) cannot be aligned with the first outlet hole (B24).
Therefore, the stopper (B3) must be inserted into the cylindrical member of the outer mounting plate (B2) in either the first or second position only, during the assembly processes. A manufacturer must insert the stopper (B3) into the cylindrical member in some specific orientation. In addition, since the stopper (B3) is snugly fitted in the cylindrical member of the outer mounting plate (B2) to prevent the leakage of the mineral water, the rotation of the stopper is energy-consuming.